Minigunner (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI Minigunner TD_Nod_Minigunner.gif Nod Minigunner |faction= GDI Nod |baseunit= |role=Basic infantry |useguns=GAU-3 Eliminator/M-16 (GDI) M-16 (Nod) Calico M951 SMG(cameo) |usearmor=Light |hp=50 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost=$100 |time=0:07 |produced= (GDI) (Nod) |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=15 (SA) |airattack= |cooldown=20 |airspeed= |landspeed=8 |seaspeed= |range=2 |sight=1 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1}} The Minigunner forms the core of both GDI and Nod's infantry in Tiberian Dawn. Background Minigunners are soldiers forming the majority of both the Brotherhood's and GDI's infantry corps. They wear camouflaged BDU's (urban camouflage is used by Nod, whilst desert camouflage is used by GDI) with a Kevlar vest and PASGT helmets for protection. GDI's Minigunners are typically armed with a mix of GAU-3 Eliminator 5.56mm chainguns (that de-facto operate pretty much as regular 5,56mm assault rifles) and updated versions of the older M16 rifles. Nod forces however, from their origins as a terrorist organisation, were originally forced to use available stock of M16 5.56mm assault rifles for their basic infantry, while relegating more advanced equipment to elite units Tiberian Dawn official manual. However, towards the end of the First Tiberium War, both forces adopted the Cobretti AR-70 Raptor automatic rifle into widespread use. It should be noted that during the course of the conflict, GDI was forced to reduce their infantry training time gradually, from three months of basic training, to eight weeks, and finally to four weeksCommand & Conquer: Renegade, IDS_M00GGDI_GCON0030A3GSEN (By the time I was done with basic training, I had a full three months. Today, these soldiers learn the hard way.), IDS_M00GGDI_GCON0029R3GORS (I remember a time when they had eight full weeks of training before any field work), IDS_M00GGDI_GCON0030A1GSMG (Now they get a couple days of underwear folding, and they ship 'em out to die.), IDS_M00GGDI_GCON0030A2GSRS (Yes, the four week training course is just not enough.). Oddly enough, Nod seemingly had no such problems, although this remains unclear. Further, the quality of GDI equipment in some theatres worsened gradually throughout the conflict, as their supply system was unable to keep up with the massive demands of the global conflictRenegade: GDI troops have far more primitive uniforms than their Nod counterparts.. Meanwhile, Nod managed to keep their soldiers well-equipped throughout the conflict with standardized uniforms and equipment, although these still differed between different conflict zones; some regiments were uniformed in urban camo fatigues while others wore red and black uniforms. It is therefore feasible that certain GDI regiments may have been forced to use non-standard equipment (such as outdated steel helmets and basic flak vests instead of PASGT armour, as witnessed in Renegade) from the available stock towards the later days of the conflict, as Nod forces did in the earlier days. Legacy By the time of the Second Tiberium War, both GDI and Nod had replaced Minigunners with the next generation of Light infantry. Game unit Minigunners are trained at Hand of Nod installations or Barracks installations for GDI forces. Whilst weak individually, when used in groups they can pose a threat to other infantry (especially Rocket Soldiers) and some light vehicles. Their effectiveness against armour is limited, however. GDI's Grenadiers, Guard Tower emplacements and MRLSes, and Nod's Flamethrower Infantry, Flame Tanks and Artillery pose a major threat to the survival and welfare of these basic infantry squads. Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry. *Cheapest infantry in game at 100 credits *Can easily destroy buildings in large numbers. *In large groups, it can easily overwhelm an Obelisk of Light *Great cannon fodder *Reasonable speed. Cons *Ineffective against tank *Can easily be crushed by heavy armour. *Vulnerable to anti-infantry units *Vulnerable to air units. *Only effective in sheer numbers in most situations. Gallery File:Minigunner.jpg|Manual model File:TD_Minigunner_Cutscene.gif|Cutscene render File:C&C1 Minigunner.png|A group of three GDI Minigunners Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Guy_Killing_Another_Guy_in_the_Desert File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Guy_Killing_Another_Guy_in_the_Forest Citations See also *Renegade GDI minigunners *Renegade Nod minigunners Category:Tiberian Dawn infantry